6 Lake Strider hurricane season
The '''6 Lake Strider hurricane season was a below-average season which featured mainly weak and short-lived storms. During this season, seven tropical depressions formed; of these depressions, five attained tropical storm status and one attained hurricane status. The season officially began on July 1 and ended on November 15. The first storm of the season, 01, formed on July 18, 6, while the final storm of the season, Lorraine, dissipated on December 1, 6. The first named storm of the season, Tropical Storm Hannah, caused minor coastal erosion. The strongest storm of the season, Hurricane Idris, caused widespread flooding in the city of Egbertville. The final storm of the season, Tropical Storm Lorraine, produced a storm surge of around 5 feet (1.5 m) along the western coast of Lake Strider. In the Lake Strider basin, tropical and subtropical cyclones are tracked by the Egbertville-San Paula Weather Center (ESPWC). Due to Lake Strider's small size and generally high mean sea level pressure (MSLP), many systems that form in the basin have very high barometric pressures. On March 18, 6, the Egbertville-San Paula Weather Center released their pre-season forecast for the 6 Lake Strider hurricane season. This forecast called for 7 named storms, 3 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. In early August, the ESPWC issued their mid-season forecast, which called for 5 named storms, 2 hurricanes, and 0 major hurricanes. Seasonal forecasts Season summary ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2005 till:31/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/07/2005 till:19/07/2005 color:TD text:"01 (TD)" from:04/08/2005 till:07/08/2005 color:TS text:"Hannah (TS)" from:17/08/2005 till:22/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Idris (C1)" from:03/09/2005 till:05/09/2005 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:18/09/2005 till:21/09/2005 color:TS text:"Kane (TS)" from:23/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:TD text:"06 (TD)" from:28/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 color:TS text:"Lorraine (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression 01 At 06:00 UTC on July 18, an area of convection developed into Tropical Depression 01 near the southern coast of Lake Strider. Later that day, the depression reached its peak intensity with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1009 mbar (29.80 inHg). Shortly after reaching peak intensity, the system traveled into an area of higher wind shear and shallower waters. On the afternoon of July 19, One degenerated into a remnant low while located approximately 25 miles (40 kilometers) west of the northeastern coast of Lake Strider. The remnants of the depression produced light rainfall in northern Egbertville. Tropical Storm Hannah Hurricane Idris Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kane Tropical Depression 06 Tropical Storm Lorraine Storm names Season effects Category:Lake Strider seasons Category:GaryKJR Category:Fictional basins